Expirements
by lilliangreene
Summary: Willow and Kennedy get separated by an avalanche in the Himalayas. Kennedy is taken to Volterra and becomes apart of the Voturi. Her first mission. Destroying Reneesme Cullen.
1. Chapter 1 Kennedy's POV

"WILLOW, BABY!" My throat hurt from yelling. I knew that Willow was long gone, probably on the other side of the mountain, but I had to find her. She was my wife after all. I tried to call her again, "WILLOW! HONEY!" I started to panic, where was she? The avalanche separated us and I couldn't find her.

My name is Kennedy Rosenburg (after Willow and I married, I took her name as my own) and I am one of the slayers who saw what the call the Great Arising (every potential slayer [future slayers] became an actual slayer) and fought in the Impossible War (named for about 17 girls defeating 200 uber-vampires). Afterward, all of us split and Willow (my wife) and I went to the Himalayas celebrate our honeymoon. Shortly after we arrived and started hiking, an avalanche occurred and we were separated, I have been looking for her ever since.

I was worried, Willow might not have made it, or worse, thought I was dead. I knew that I had to stay alive and continue my search for her. I had made it to the lip tremble and my vision blur. I blinked and shook my head, _I am a slayer, a tough girl, no crying allowed. _I continued to turn over rocks and boulders, screaming for Willow. No answer came back, but I heard something else, I turned to see a helicopter landing. A girl stepped out, she wore a red cross on her jacket.

"We need to get you out of here. We will continue searching for the other woman we saw up here. We will find her." The Red Cross volunteer woman placed her hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off, not wanting to leave Willow's life to a bunch of regular human beings. She was my life and love. The woman looked at my eyes. I wanted to tell her I was married, but something about her was, well, trustworthy and made me want to go with her. I nodded and hoped in the helicopter. There was a big man in the front seat; he looked more like a bodyguard rather than a helicopter pilot. The woman sat by me, keeping her space. She held her head high. The man turned around in the seat, the woman nodded and off we went. I looked out to see that we were flying over a ocean. How far were we going? I wanted to ask, but, for some reason, I felt like it would hurt their feelings. Oh well, "Hey, where are we going?"

"Italy, welcome to Volterra," The woman smiled funny and took something out of her eyes. She looked at me, her eyes bright red. I gasped and turned to kick the door open and jump. I felt a sharp pain and then there was nothing but black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Willow's (W) POV

There were bright, fuzzy lights, nothing but white and red. I heard a distorted voice, "It's going to be okay, ma'am? Get the chopper …" I blacked out.

I remembered nothing except that Kennedy and me were hiking and lots of screams. I tried to swallow, but I didn't have enough energy. I tried to open my mouth to ask where I was, but my lips wouldn't part. My eyes were sealed shut, all I could do was think, listen and breathe. I could a beep and intercoms, I must have been at a hospital, what was I doing at a hospital? I forced my eyes to open, and saw a hospitalroom, definitely a hospital. I moved my head and eyes to look around. A nurse walked into the room and smiled, "Good, your awake, I'll get Dr. Weinhard." I opened my mouth and tried to talk, but my mouth felt like it was stuffed with cotton balls. _Wait a minute_, I pulled out several cotton balls out of my mouth, most of them red. I moved my tongue across my teeth, not tasting any blood, but I felt that one of my teeth was missing, a molar tooth. I swallowed and started to panic. A man walked into the room, he was middle aged and Asian. He smiled and whispered something to the nurse, "Dr. Weinhard is glad to see that you are awake and he wants to take some tests to make sure you are okay and don't have head trauma. I see that you took out the cotton balls, one of your teeth fell out and we put cotton balls in your mouth to help with the bleeding. I was breathing hard, trying to get all of this, but the only thing that was on my mind was _Where is Kennedy?_ I had to ask.

"Did you guys find another girl? She has brown hair, freckles, and very tough."

"Well, we had some people from Italy tell us that they had a special mission and needed to export they were assigned to search the mountain after the avalanche. When they didn't return, I guessed that they didn't find anyone. They might have found her and taken her to Volterra." The nurse looked scared. "I'll go get you some water." She ran out of the room. I wondered why she was frightened. The doctor must not have known either, he look bewildered. He shrugged and returned to his work. He didn't speak to me, in fact, he never spoke at all.

"Do you know what happened?" He looked up at me. He raised and eyebrow and started speaking in some Asian language. I sighed, _of course, it is Asia after all, he would speak an Asian language._ I gave up and waited for the nurse to return with the water. In a few minutes she was back and hand me a glass of water. The doctor told her something, "The doctor says that you are perfectly fine and that you may go." Her voice was shaky and she was trembling. The doctor removed my IV tubes and they gave me the clothes they found me in. I smiled and went to the bathroom. I changed and went to check out. I walked out to the parking lot and pulled out my phone. I punched in the number and listened to the ring.

"Hello?" A female voice rang in my ear.

"Buffy, I need your help," I hung up and started walking. _ I'm coming to get you Kennedy._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Bella's (BA) POV

"Nessie! Come on, you need to do your homework before Jacob gets here!" A squeal rang through out the house. I sighed, Alice and her had been playing dress up for hours, Reneesme needed to get some work done before she saw Jacob. Other wise it wouldn't get done. I cleared my throat, "Alice! Nessie needs to get her homework done, she needs to get her grades up! For Pete's sake, she is failing the 12th grade! No more dress up!" Alice's head popped out from around the corner. She was smiling as she walked, no, more like danced into the room with Nessie. I laughed, they were both wearing light pink sequenced dresses. Alice nodded her head and Nessie broke into song.

"I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world. Life in plastic, It's fantastic!" She smiled a dazzling smile and her curls were pinned into an elegant hairdo, not like Nessie at all. I laughed, "Edward, come see your daughter and what your sister turned her into!" Edward glided into the room with a book in his hand, looked at Reneesme, and smiled.

"Well, aren't you a beautiful Barbie girl! Have you gotten your homework done?" Edward smiled at her. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I'll get to work on it right now." She walked over to the table and picked up a pencil. I smoothed down a wild curl. I looked up at Edward. He was no longer smiling, he looked confused and worried. Alice's face was blank, though soon she was breathing hard and her face was twisted with fear. What ever she saw, couldn't be good. I gulped.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Buffy's (BY) POV

I was packing.

If Willow needed help, I would be right there. I picked up my scythe. The other girls said that I was the oldest slayer, so I got it. I put it in the bag. I had Dawn do locater spells, she located Willow to be in Tibet, China. I wanted to make sure Dawn would be okay while I was gone. I didn't know any good babysitters, but I was pretty sure Dawn didn't need any one to take care of her while I was gone. I had to control myself, I can leave Dawn at home alone.

"Dawn!" The floor creaked as Dawn entered the room.

"Yeah."

"I'm ready to go, you going to be okay?"

"Yeah Buffy, just go already." Dawn seemed persistent to get me out of the house. I sighed and run over to give her a hug.

"Buffy?"

I sniffled and picked up my bags

_Here I come Tibet, ready or not._

I got off the plane and met Willow at the airport. She started bawling on my shirt as I hugged her. Her eyes were red and swollen.

"Willow, what happened?"

"Some. One. Took. Kennedy. To. Volterra," Her lip trembled as she said it. I embraced her in another hug. I knew how she felt about her. Willow tears fell to my shoulder, I felt the puddle grow bigger and bigger. I pulled her off my shoulder, "We will find her. We will, I promise you Willow, we will find her." Willow nodded her head and we left the airport.

"So what do you remember?" I had to ask, even if it hurt Willow.

"There was an avalanche and I was buried, I remember she was yelling, but I was weak and I couldn't do anything, soon I blacked out, I remember white and red, then I was in a hospital." I nodded.

"How do you know Kennedy is in Volterra?"

"Locater spell, I thought that that was how you would find me."

"Good guess." I had made it to a bank, we pulled up and Willow went in. As soon as she walked into the bank, I pulled out a notebook and wrote down what she told me, hoping to get a clue where Kennedy may be. All we knew was that she was somewhere in Volterra. We didn't even know where that was, unless Willow did.

Willow walked out of the bank and to the car. When she sat down, I asked her the important question, "Where is Volterra?"

"Your gonna be mad at me Buffy, but it's in Italy."

"Oh, so, your gonna pay for my flight too?"

"Yeah, and the flight here. Gotta love magic," She smiled and pulled out several bundles of money. She smiled for the first time that day. It was good to see her smile. We were on our way back to the airport, but first we stopped to pick up some clothes for Willow. We paid for our flights and waited. I read a magazine and saw something about the St. Marcus Day celebration in Volterra on the 19, tomorrow. I smiled and passed the magazine to Willow, we both nodded and smiled, just as we got on the plane. Here we come Volterra.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- KPOV

My face felt as if a ton of bricks had landed on it and I some how survived. I found that I was chained and surrounded by red-eyed people. I knew though, that they were not really humans, they were some sort of demon. There where only three chairs though, and there were three men sitting in them. The middle chair was pulled out more than the others, in it sat a black haired man, to the left was a brown haired man, he looked older than the others, and on the right was a blonde man. I tried to wiggle out of the chains. The black haired man stood up and started walking towards me. I started to scoot back, he smiled, and appeared next to me in a second. My breathing fast and shallow as he leaned down next to me, his face to close to mine. His tongue ran up my neck, and I felt his teeth graze my neck, not damaging it. I then felt his teeth break my skin, and nothing but fire through out my body.

The burning grew worse and worse. I screamed for someone to kill me and end this torture.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- WPOV

The plane had landed when Buffy told me that on St. Marcus Day, you could see the authentic Volturi, where statues stood of the three leaders and the guard. Maybe after we found Kennedy, we could see the museum. That was the only thing that was on my mind. Kennedy. I missed her so much. I hoped to see her again soon.

We got of the plane and found a rental place nearby the airport. I decided to get a nice convertible. It was fast and conspicuous. I wanted to get to Kennedy as fast as possible. It came with a GPS, thankfully. We were in Volterra with in half an hour. I wanted to see Kennedy. I wanted to see my wife.

We wore red robes as soon as we reached the town, we parked the car and started searching for Kennedy, we decided to take the Volturi tour and see if she was there in the building.

As we followed Heidi, the tour guide, we saw that the building was beautiful. I looked for any place where Kennedy could be hidden. We finally reached the room where the statues were. Heidi paused to open the doors. Every one crowded into the room. The doors closed, and everything told me run. I looked at Buffy; she was reaching for her duffle bag. I concentrated, just in case something happened to us. The so-called "statues" were moving fast. I had to act quick, "Protegere" a shield surrounded us, powerful against the raging beasts out side and big enough to save everyone in the tour group, except Heidi who was attacking the shield as well. Buffy pulled out her stake and the creatures outside the shield stopped, and laughed. One of the female members stepped forward and broke my bubble. Buffy sprang into action. A black haired member in front of her smiled and spread his arms apart. Buffy rammed the stake into his chest. The stake became nothing but splinters. My heart stopped, "Protegere" A bubble formed around Buffy and me. The rest of the tour group were be devoured by the monsters. The same woman broke through it again. I glared at her smug smile, "Pyro." Buffy and I ran for the door as a fire started in the middle of the room. The distraction was enough for our great escape. I saw that Buffy grabbed her duffle bag in time. I would have hated to back there. We snuck out and started looking around again for Kennedy.

We stopped at the nearest store looking for supplies for a locater spell.

_We'll find you Kennedy, I swear it._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- BAPOV

"So let me get this straight, red eyes, and Reneesme screaming, am I correct." I tried to control myself, which wasn't easy because that could mean anything. Alice nodded. I tried to think. How did she hear Nessie scream if she couldn't see her? To who did the red eyes belong to? God I hated when Alice's visions are so general. Reneesme was in danger and we didn't know how. Why do people want to hurt her? Why can't they just leave us alone? I held Reneesme in my arms, even though she was as big as an average 18 year old and she was suppose to do homework. Her warm hand was placed on my cheek, _Will I have to leave again mommy?_

"NO!" I snarled. No one would take my baby away, I would not let her be slaughtered, I would protect her this time. I will make sure that she can stay. I won't let her go.

"Bella, we may have to consider it," Edward's facial expression nearly broke my heart. He was sobbing quietly, not knowing what would happen. His lips were pressed together firmly. I stared at him for several long minutes.

"How could you even say that! We don't even know what the problem is, let alone what to do!" My voice rose loud enough that the other's must have heard it. There was a knock at the door. Reneesme jumped at the noise. She got of my legs and I barley beat Edward to the door. I pulled it open and Esme and Carlisle stood at the door.

"Come on in," I didn't try to control my voice, so it sounded shaky and on the edge of breaking. I would not lose Reneesme, even if I died for her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- BYPOV

"I know what this is about Will. This is about Tara," I didn't want to bring it up, but I couldn't stand it any longer. Willow hadn't talked since we left Volterra.

"NO, this is about Kennedy and making sure she is fine," Willow's voice was tough and not very kind.

"I mean, this is about not losing her like Tara. You just can't handle it. Will," I grabbed her shoulders. "You will find her, she can handle herself."

"I know," Willow snapped. "But do you know what it's like to lose one person and then lose the closest thing to you? The only thing keeping you from going crazy. I do, so don't try to lecture me. I know what I am doing."

"I think you need to calm down, she's fine. I swear on it Will. I swear on it."

The rest of the car ride was silent. I hoped that I could keep my promise.

"So where did your spell say she was?"

"Volterra"

"Oh" I felt guilty, I had acted just like any other slayer would and that thing basically shattered my stake. I had feelings that it wasn't anything like I'd seen before. It was new, just like the uber-vamps had been, but we killed them. Well, technically, Spike killed them. _Spike_. I had to breathe and stop for a moment. I missed him so much. I felt as if he had ripped out my heart and taken it with him. I had pushed him to the back of my mind before, but just thinking his name was enough to kill me.

I shook my head; I would not start a wallow fest. Willow and I would be fine; I knew we would find what we wanted. We would find Kennedy and she would be fine.

"So where are we going Will?" I noticed that we were not headed to Volterra. I couldn't imagine where we were headed. Willow was silent for a few minutes. She pressed her lips together firmly, "Rome, I'm sorry Buffy, but I don't want you to get hurt."

"What, no I can handle myself! Will, I am helping you."

"I can't be around you if I can't handle myself. I don't want to hurt you, Buffy." Her voice was shaky and she was breathing hard. I didn't blame her for anything; she was just probably worried of losing control like she had when she lost Tara. I understood her concern, but I think she was overreacting. I at least thought she was. I wasn't a mind reader, so I had no idea what she was thinking. I guess I would never know.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- KPOV

Nothing but my throat burned. I opened my eyes and saw everything twice as better than before I fell asleep. What had even happened to me? I sat up and saw that the same people as before were all around me. I could see every little detail in their faces. I tried to make some sense of all this, but I, instead, heard a thumping noise and I smelled something mouthwatering and delicious. I tasted something as it swelled in my mouth. It burned and I quickly swallowed it. I couldn't bear the scent anymore. A growl escaped my lips, and my eyes widened. I growled, which I had never done in my life.

The people split and a small group of people entered the room. I heard everyone of his or her heartbeats. I wanted to grab them all and tear them apart._ Wait!_ I am a slayer, I do not kill humans, I save them. I did what I thought would be best, even if it didn't work for long, I held my breath. I counted ever second, and once I reached 5 minutes, I realized that I could hold my breath for longer than most humans. I could never do this. What did they do to me! I wanted to scream, but holding my breath so I wouldn't attack the innocent humans, I couldn't. The black haired man laughed maniacally.

"What a strange vampire you are, young Kennedy. For being a newborn, you must be ravenous. I am surprised that you restrained for this long. Go ahead and eat," He waved his hand once and to men closed the doors. Locking the humans inside with me. I was sure that my eyes were wide and that my face was twisted with agony. I ignored my burning throat; I would not hurt innocent humans, no matter what I was.

"No," I quickly stopped my breathing again; I didn't want to become a monster like they were.

"Fine," The black haired man walked over to a frightened woman. She screamed as he grabbed her arm and drug her away from the crowd and snapped her neck. I gasped as she fell to the ground. I stood and watched in horror as the rest of the people's necks snapped. Their screams echoed in my ears.

"Now you won't hurt any one of them," He laughed maniacally and opened the doors, shoving the dead bodies out. I felt a large pair of hands grab my shoulder. I kicked of the ground and did a back flip over a very large man, and squatted when I landed. I yanked down, pulling him to the ground. I started to run. I didn't get very far when my head exploded with pain. I screamed and grabbed my head, even though I knew it would do nothing. The doors closed and the black haired man stood in front of me. He looked up and the pain stopped. I stood slowly, I had started breathing again, I no longer smelled the humans.

"I believe I don't know your named, sir," The last word out of my mouth was more of a hiss rather than a word.  
"Of, course, how rude of me, I am Aro, this is Marcus," He pointed to the brunette. "And this is Caius," He gestured to the snow-white blonde.

"We are the Volturi, we would like you to join us, Kennedy," Caius smiled for the first time that day. I was surprised he could smile at all. I had a feeling that the smile wasn't a very good sign.

"What do you mean," I asked with caution.

"Come child, let us take a walk," Caius took my hand and we entered the hall.

"What do you want me for?"

"Well, I have a special mission for you, Kennedy." We entered a hall.

"How do you know my name?"

"Sources that do not need to concern you. Anyway, I need you to do some thing for me, but you must not tell Aro or Marcus."

"What about the others?"

"The guard? Not Renata, everyone else, go ahead, they probably agree with me. In any case, I need you to kill something evil."

"That is my job. Who or should I say what?"

"Reneesme Cullen, she is a threat to the Volturi, kill anything protecting her. There will be a coven of vampires, but I believe that with your particular gift, you will be able to convince them other wise."

"What gift? Combat? Coordination? Agility? Speed? Strength?" We entered an elevator.

"All of those, some come with becoming a vampire, though you are the strongest newborn I've ever seen. You still have another gift. You may have noticed it in your human life, like your slayer powers." I went deep into thought. I could barely see any memories, but I did remember something, everyone seemed to follow my command, they complained and questioned it, but they did it.

"Can I control people's actions?"

"Well, you figured that out fast, you are very special." Caius had that strange smile again. We turned around and headed back. On the way, he told me talents the coven, or Cullens as he called them, possessed. Four of them did not posses talents; other than that, there was a mind reader, a girl who could see the future, a shield (apparently, she deflected mind tricks) and a man who could control emotions. Reneesme could touch you and you could see her thoughts. Weird.

"What if the psychic saw me coming?"

"She can't see something she has not seen before and doesn't know. Which is why we are sending you and not someone else, she won't see you, and she cannot see Reneesme."

"So, I'm safe."

"Well, she may have seen my decision on the topic, but otherwise, your safe."

"Oh, wait, what happened to my wife, Willow?"

"Who?"

"Willow, my wife."

"Never found I guess." We reached the doors, outside, the bodies had been moved, and my throat burned again. I heard screaming inside. We opened the doors to see another group of humans. Caius whispered in my ear, "Your not human anymore, kill them." I attacked and killed every last one. My throat's burn was muted and Caius and I prepared for my trip. For all I've saved, I took that little feast as a token of their gratitude. It was the only thing that made me feel better. I was preparing to get rid of another thing that threatened the people. I had to kill her. I am a slayer after all, vampire or not. Get ready Reneesme Cullen. Because I am coming, ready or not.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- WPOV

I didn't want to tell Buffy good-bye. I did want her to help me, but I didn't want her to get hurt, no matter what she thought of herself. I hated the fact that I would have to do this myself so no one got hurt because of me. I wanted to tell Buffy this, but I didn't know how to put my feelings into words. God, why did saying good-bye hurt? I knew that if she came with me, she would get hurt. Well, only if there was something she couldn't handle.

I couldn't help but feel a bit of regret for snapping at her earlier today, but I was upset, and I really felt that she didn't know what it was like to lose someone. I never thought about the men she had in her life that ruined her life for about a month at a time, but none of them were like Tara or Kennedy. None of them were like Oz either. I wanted to know what she thought, but I couldn't get in her head, or any one else's for that matter. I'm not a mind reader.

We pulled up to Buffy's house. Dawn was standing out side. I waved and waited for Buffy to get out of the car. She didn't budge an inch. I didn't want to have this. I wanted her to understand why I had to do this alone. God I didn't want her to go, but I also didn't want her to get hurt.

"Come on Buffy, this is your house," I tried to persuade her, but all she did was look at it. She nodded her head, and Dawn picked up a bag. She started walking toward the car. I was confused, not knowing what Dawn was doing. I heard the back door open and Dawn climbed in. She had a huge grin on her face, and I looked at Buffy who was smiling as well.

"What did you find Dawn," Buffy sounded professional and calm. Me on the other hand, I was freaking out.

"I looked up the Volturi, and it turns out that the tour you took was a trap. People have been disappearing at the St. Marcus Festival for years, since St. Marcus destroyed all vampires. St. Marcus was actually a part of the Volturi. It is said that after the vampires were destroyed, many groups of people started disappearing. Soon tourist started to disappear as well. The statues in the Volturi started getting more additions. All of which have red eyes." Dawn looked proud and was still grinning.

"What about Kennedy? Where is she?" Buffy asked. I still was trying to figure this all out.

"I did a locator spell and she is heading west, and fast. I saw her in New York. She is staying North of the U.S. I think that she was told that Willow was there."

"Wait!" I almost shouted, but trying to keep calm, it was semi loud. "When did you guys figure all this out?"

"I had Dawn do a little research on the Volturi and locate Kennedy." Buffy placed her hand on my shoulder. "We are going to help you, I don't care what you say."

I was touched. Buffy and Dawn were willing to put themselves in danger for Kennedy and me. I thought was going to cry, but I think I cried a little, because Buffy handed me a tissue from the dash board. I blew my nose and wiped my eyes, and sure enough there were tears, and off we went. I felt confident and strong. _We will get you Kennedy._


	11. Chapter 11

Chp. 11- BAPOV

I held Nessie close to me; I no longer cared about her grades. Let her fail for all I care, she was in danger. I was pulling her out of school; Carlisle said that it was for the best. We started thinking of options to protect Nessie, but we ruled out almost every one of them. The only one we kept returning to was what we did years ago when the Volturi first challenged us, gather friends and protect her. Carlisle and Alice both started their search. The Denali's would be here by morning.

I stood by Nessie's door and watched her and Jacob sleep, both were calm and Jacob, as usual, was snoring. I still wondered how Reneesme could stand Jacob's snoring.

Thinking about them eased my thoughts a little. I looked at the clock. It was 3 a.m. and the Denali's weren't here. I started to panic, even though it was a little early to. Soon, though, I heard the door ring. I rushed and yanked it open. At the door stood Tanya, Carmen, Katie, Garret, and Eleazer. I was greeted by hugs and many questions about how Nessie was and why they were asked to come down. I caught them up to date and they began to talk among themselves. Soon I heard Jacob and Nessie get up. It was 6:00 a.m. and Nessie, her hair wild, and Jake came down the stairs. Nessie saw Carmen and ran to her open arms. Carmen muttered over and over, "Muchacha dulce, muchacha dulce." I had enough Spanish experience to know that she was muttering sweet girl over and over to Nessie. I guess it was because she wasn't a baby anymore. I was glad that we would have some help, even if it wasn't much.

The doorbell rang and I answered again. There stood Peter and Charlotte. I smiled at the nomads and invited them in and explained the situation. They seemed as confused as we were. The Denali's were debating plans with Peter and Charlotte. Both had different ideas and both thought theirs was best. At least this kept them occupied. I really didn't want to entertain today. I sat by the door waiting for the others to come. Soon, the Transylvanians showed up and so did the Romans. Both soon learned what was going on and joined the nomads and the Denali's in their argument. I sat and watched as Nessie started putting in her opinion. Everyone would stop to listen to her and then discuss her ideas. She had very many great ideas, most had background history, like tactics of Britain during the French and Indian war and the French tactics during the American Revolution. Garret supported most of her ideas on account that that was his time period. I was impressed by how much Nessie knew and started to doubt the teacher's grading abilities. She was fluent and knew exactly what she was talking about. I was going to have a talk with him after this whole mess was straightened out.

The doors continued to ring, vampires continued to show. I had a good feeling that Nessie was going to be fine.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- BYPOV

On the plane, Dawn laid on my lap. I pushed her hair behind her ear. Willow was listening to music, obviously thinking about Kennedy. I strongly believed that she was perfectly fine. Willow still worried though, and I couldn't blame her either, I would worry if Dawn disappeared and the last time I saw her was before an avalanche.

In a few hours, Dawn was awake and we were in New York. We decided to make a side trip. After Sunnydale collapsed, Xander had come to New York and become a big success. We all had become a success, Giles had his own library and Willow and Kennedy were going to open a magic shop. I, after moving to Rome, started a martial arts center. A lot of children came in to learn and I taught a lot of my slayer moves. The girls all went home and some wrote every once in a while. Dawn had a boyfriend who was a flower deliverer and she owned a flower shop to help him. Everyone had done what they wanted.

I was nervous to see Xander again. I wanted to see him, of course, but I was worried that he didn't want to see me. We walked to the construction site for a future building. Dawn held my hand and I squeezed it. I saw the yellow hard hat and a black eye patch. I ran and hugged the person and looked up. I was shocked to see that it wasn't Xander I had hugged.

"Sorry, um, I thought you were someone else." I smiled sheepishly

"You mean me?" I turned to see Xander smiling, Dawn and Willow by either side of him. I ran to him and gripped him tightly.

"Ow, okay Buff, I think you can let go." I quickly backed away and just stared at him. My cheek was warm from the tears rolling down my cheek. They were happy tears. Xander was taller than I remembered; maybe it had been a while since I saw him.

"Aren't you gonna say anything Buffster?"

"Your look, holey" I stuttered a laugh.

"What? Are you drunk?" I shook her head laughing at my own joke. Since he didn't have a left eye, it left a hole, so Xander was now, holey.

" no your holeyness." I was now laughing out loud like I was insane. Dawn, Xander and Willow all stared at me with raised eyebrows.

"Don't. You. Get. It?" I stifled between laughs. Soon Xander and Willow were laughing with me. Dawn raised an eyebrow and just stared. Xander explained how his eye socket was a hole, so now he was holey. Dawn cracked up and when she was done laughing, Xander asked what was going on.

"We're looking for Kennedy, she was last located here heading west." I saw Willow biting her lip."

"Where is she now?"

"Guys, hate to break it to you but she is now in Montana." Dawn was grimacing at us. I grew wide-eyed. How could she be in Montana already, how did she travel that fast? Questions flew around in my head and I had to concentrate on the mission.

"Well, lets go." Xander started taking off his hard hat.

"Jake! I going on a emergency trip, your in charge while I'm gone!" A tall tan blond nodded and a grin overruled his face. We rushed to the Audi Willow rented and headed to the airport, next stop, Montana.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- KPOV

I was sitting in the diner in the tiny town of Forks. I found it weird, I was able to eat this junk without gagging. Do vampires even gag? I shrugged my shoulders, I was waiting for Officer Swan, he said he was Bella Cullen's dad and Reneesme Cullen's grandfather. I knew that he knew nothing of the whole supernatural world.

The annoying little jingle of the bell on the door rang and I saw a white man with black hair and a mustache. He wore an officer uniform and straightened my back, and waved over towards me. He sat down and I think he smiled, but it was hard to tell whether he was smiling or if he was grimacing.

"You must be Kennedy Rosenburg," he didn't sound happy. In fact, it sounded as if he didn't want to be here.

"Yes sir, and you must be Charlie Swan, nice to meet you." I held my hand out and he shook it lightly. I sat back and started drinking the black liquid I recognized to be coffee. It tasted like mud scraped of the ocean floor. I gently put the cup down, now eager to get Charlie talking. I had to know everything about Reneesme and the Cullen family.

"So how old is Reneesme?" I had to break the ice, and I didn't want to try my gift just yet.

"Well, she's 17 I guess. But she grows so fast I loose track." Charlie waved to the waitress and she held up one finger.

"So what is she like?" I rested my head on my hands.

"Good kid, very smart. Bella and Edward adore her, so does Jacob."

"Who is Jacob?"

"Ya good with freaky?"

"You would not believe the things I've seen, sir."

"Well, he can change into a wolf, and not average size either, horse size. He is a part of what he calls a 'pack' and I guess that something is up with Bella to." Charlie's voice dropped to no more than a whisper.

"Let me tell you a secret." The waitress appeared beside us.

"The usual tonight Charlie?" He nodded his head once and the waitress left.

"I deal with this stuff all the time. I kill the bad things out there. Vampires, demons, werewolves, you name it, I kill it." I felt guilty telling him this, but heck, he needed to know this shit.

"What? That is not real."

"Yes it is Charlie, you see it all the time. Some concerned mother files a report for her missing child. Most likely he or she was monster food. And I am the only thing that stands between them." Okay I exaggerated a little. Okay maybe a lot, since I wasn't the only one, and I technically was on the dark side now. Cool. But I had to get Charlie to trust me.

"So do you have some special name or something?"

"Yeah, I'm the Slayer. Kill all evil." Except the Volturi and me of course.

"So what are you doing here?"

"I think Reneesme maybe in danger." Yeah, from me.

"How can I help?" Charlie was close to my face, concern took over his face. I smiled, ready to use my gift.

"Tell me everything you know about Reneesme Carlie Cullen." I had to be specific.

"She was born 7 years ago, she grew super fast and Bella was only pregnant with her for about a month, making it seem like she was super sick with some South American disease. When she came back, she was paler than usual and wasn't as klutzy as she usually was. Her eyes were different, not as brown. She seemed stronger than ever and was graceful. Reneesme is sturdy and not at all like her mother with klutziness and has Edward's hair color but Bella's curls. She has Bella's eyes, but Edward's face form. Slender and short. She has very flushed skin and she is a lot warmer than a normal human. That is about all I know about her physical feature. She really is just a nice sweet girl. She is lucky to have someone like you to protect her."

"Thank you Charlie, I think I have everything I need." I grabbed my things, (which was just a purse that Caius gave me) and headed for the door. Before though, I laid money on the table to pay for my meal. I jumped in my rental car that I got for town. I head back for the rental shop.

After dropping the car I headed towards the forest and followed my nose, with every bit of confidence that I would succeed at my mission.

I reached a beach that I thought was pretty, small and quiet. Not at all like L.A. I saw a small boy and a girl standing on the beach. I in took a breath hoping to smell sweet blood, but instead I gagged when I smelled wet dog. So vampires can gag! The girl growled and both of them charged at me, I stood there and laughed. My laugh was cut off by the two children changing into wolves. I got into a position where I could easily pouncing. And I heard heavy footsteps behind me and I turned to see at least 14 more wolves. I growled, they growled back. I ran and flipped over them repeating Buffy's favorite phrase, "If at first your don't succeed, cheat." As soon as I hit the ground I took of running. The wolves surrounded me as if they were rounding me up. I ran faster, using extra Slayer strength in my legs. Soon I was past the forest and I didn't hear the wolves anymore, instead I saw a very large group of vampires before me, all of which looked very upset. I smiled, ready to "cheat"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14-WPOV

We reached Montana, my heart leaped for joy. Dawn stated that she was in Helena, so we drove from Billings to Helena. I was anxious to see my baby. Helena was a small town, so we would be able to search it quickly. I jumped out of the car as soon as we parked. Buffy and Xander followed me, but Dawn stayed in the car for a few minutes. When she got out, she didn't look happy.

"Guys, I think that we missed her." Dawn bit her lip.

"What? Where could she be?" Buffy was holding the scythe close to her.

"Washington, near Seattle." Dawn backed away. I nodded my head and rushed back to the car. Before I opened the door, a hand caught my shoulder.

"Willow, what if she knew you were coming? What if she was running away from you?" Buffy said shakily. I closed my eyes.

"Then I guess she isn't trying that hard." I got in the car. Buffy, Dawn and Xander got in after me. We drove off, ready to see the rainiest state in the continental U.S. _Ready or not, here we come._

_**Authors Note: Sorry this chapter is so short, but I really want to get to Bella's chapter. BTW! The characters belong to Josh Whedon and Stephanie Meyers. Thank you for reading. Please review.**_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- BAPOV

One vampire would be easy. She stood there, smiling. She knew that she was out numbered, but she still smiled. I held Reneesme's hand and she stood by Jacob, petting him occasionally. I waited for her to come, my shield ready incase I had to protect our group from any gift. She slowly walked towards us. Edward concentrated on her mind. She stopped in front of Carmen. Eleazer ran towards me, just as the girl said, "Step aside." Instantly the entire group stepped out of her path, all of them smiling. Even Edward stepped away, so did Jacob, but I stayed right where I was, anchoring Reneesme, who was struggling.

"Stop it Reneesme." The girl said. I hissed, how did she know her name?

"Nobody move." She commanded to the group, but I had to smirk. I took one step towards her, expanding my shield to Reneesme and Jacob. Jake now followed me and growled.

"Fine, we'll play your way." She was now smirking. She turned around and suddenly, with plenty of skill, kicked my chest and knocked me off balance. I came back around as Jacob dived for her. She glided out of his way, and ran to Reneesme. I pulled my shield around Edward and launched myself at her. I held her head on my shoulder, but she flipped herself so I was the one to loose my head. Edward plowed her to the ground and I put Reneesme on Jacobs shoulders and he ran. The girl started after him but I pushed her back into Edwards arms. He now held her so she could not move. She mumbled something just barley audible for vampires.

"If at first you don't succeed, cheat." She butted her head back in to Edwards and dove over me and ran after Jacob.

"Wait Kennedy." Edward yelled and she skidded. She turned and looked back at him.

"How do you know my name?"

"I have a gift to, Caius told you about us. We don't want to hurt you, but if you keep threatening our daughter, we may have to."

"You mean that monster on the wolfs back? Yeah right, she is a danger to the world." Kennedy started off again.

"Caius lied to you Kennedy, she is not a threat, he just wants her dead." I was ready to rip her head off, if she was going to hurt my baby, she was going to have to deal with the mamma bear.

"Why should I trust you?" Kennedy raised an eyebrow.

"Because we can find Willow." Edward said calmly.

Kennedy stood still, her face gaunt. Clearly who ever Willow was, she was important to Kennedy.

"You can?" She barley whispered.

"Yes, we can and we can keep her safe, but please don't hurt Reneesme, she is our only daughter, Bella can't have children anymore." I lifted my shield to chew him out for revealing private matters. He only smiled at me.

"Bella you better go get Jacob and Reneesme and tell them that it is safe." Kennedy sat their, silent. We heard a car pull up to the house, and a female voice.

"Okay, she should be back here."

"I really hope so, because I miss her." Another voice said.

"Willow?" Kennedy started walking towards the voices. Edward held her back. At first I wondered why, but then I remembered that she was a newborn and she may have troubles controlling herself.

"It's okay, let me go." Kennedy commanded Edward. He stepped aside.

"Oh and y'all can move now, do what you want." Kennedy said as she walked. Everyone started retreating to the woods, but stopped. The scent of blood filled my nostrils and I started backing away. A blonde, two brunettes (one girl and one man) and a red head stood before us. The blonde held an axe with a wooden end. Kennedy ran to the red head.

"Willow!" Kennedy shouted. They embraced each other and kissed. Ew. Lesbos. Soon Jacob and Reneesme were back and the wolves, in human form, appeared before. When the blonde saw Jacob, she pulled the brunettes behind her. Kennedy pulled Willow behind her and crouched down, ready to pounce. I jumped in front of Jacob.

Reneesme hopped off Jacob's back and Jake ran to the forest. Sam jogged over to me.

"Why is the girl not attacking?"

"We talked some common sense into her."

Sam nodded and jogged back to the pack. Kennedy was now standing up. I saw Seth; he was staring at the brunette girl. I knew that look too. God damn it. Seth imprinted on the brunette.

"What are you staring at?" the blonde asked. Seth didn't budge. The brunette blushed. The blonde glared at Seth, I and I laughed. Seth defiantly imprinted on the girl.

"Why are you laughing? It's doesn't seem very funny." The blonde was glaring at me. I laughed even harder, trying to control myself.

"Buffy it isn't doing me any harm." The brunette. The blonde, who I guess was Buffy, turned towards her.

"Not doing harm? You don't know him Dawn." Buffy snapped. I guessed that she must be the protective mother.

"Buffy, why don't we send our guests home and then talk in the house." Edward said, smiling, but able to control his laughter.

"Fine, but he better stay away from us." Buffy pointed to Seth, who was still staring at Dawn.

"That might not be possible, we'll explain at the house." Edward said calmly. Already, every one except the Denali's and the pack were gone. We started back to the house, but not before saying good-bye to the Denali's. They left and a few wolves; Leah, Sam, Seth, and Jacob; followed us to the house. Buffy did not look happy.

"You realize that what you do is amazing Kennedy." Carlisle started. Kennedy and Willow were holding hands. I looked at everyone and just noticed something that I didn't before, the male brunette was wearing an eye patch.

"You know, Halloween is over, you realize." I said to the brunette.

"Yeah, and so are the days of my left eye. Xander," Xander held out his hand.

"Bella." I had to be careful not to grip his hand to tightly. He smiled and looked around.

"So why is that kid staring at my sister?" Buffy said strongly. I felt embarrassed to think that she was her mother.

"Seth is abnormal, and, well, no more than you or Willow. Or even us for that matter, you have witness our leaders, you must have realized that that stick shattered on Renata's skin." Buffy grew wide-eyed and gripped her axe tighter. Esme smiled at her, "Please dear, put the axe down, we won't hurt you."

"Buffy, put the scythe down now," Kennedy commanded her. Buffy put it down with out complaint.

"Wait wait wait. Kennedy, how did you do that, cuz' last I checked, you couldn't do that and Buffy why didn't you complain or refuse or something? What the heck is going on?" Willow was standing, hyperventilating.

"Vampires," Buffy barley whispered. She stood, her teeth clenched and she raised the axe.

"Whoa whoa whoa, we won't hurt you!" I moved Reneesme closer to me, Jake tensed. I was scared, for some reason although I knew the scythe wouldn't hurt me. Edward held one hand out and slowly inched towards her. Dawn jumped up and grabbed the scythe.

"Dawn, they're vampires, you know what that means." Buffy stared at her.

"Buffy, no, they're nice, I don't think they will hurt us." Dawn held the scythe away from Buffy. She reached for it, but Dawn held it up over her head.

"Uh, curse my shortness." Buffy stomped her foot and frowned.

"Ha, now you can't hurt them."

"Hey guys, I'm kinda one of them now," Kennedy pointed out. Willow stared at her wide-eyed. Xander interjected, "So, what about Seth, and why won't he look away from Dawn. He kinda moves when she does." I turned to see Leah glare at Dawn, I had no idea what could have been going through her head, but it couldn't be that bad.

"Seth, Sam, Jacob, and Leah are shape shifters, only they only shift to wolves, extremely large wolves. When they are mature, they go through a series of changes, temperature, growth, and eventually something will set them off and they will become the wolf they were meant to be. They will stay that way until they decide that they will not change any longer. Until then, they do not change at all, only back and forth between human and wolf." Carlisle deciphered for Buffy.

"They are set off, like you were when the slayer before you died." Edward interjected. Buffy nodded.

"Okay, any way, when they are a wolf, they are able to imprint, or fall in love extremely, with a human or in Jacob's case, half human." Reneesme shifted beside me. I felt her warm hand on my cheek.

_Is anyone going to hurt me?_ I shook my head no, I wouldn't let them.

"Wait, you said half human?" Willow interrupted.

"Yeah, what about that?" Xander asked.

"Bella, while human, became pregnant with Reneesme during her and Edward's honeymoon. Reneesme is why Bella is a vampire. Well, not the only reason, but the biggest factor. She ripped out of Bella's body during labor. We injected venom into her heart afterwards." Carlisle explained.

"Wait, vampires don't have venom." Buffy pointed out.

"Yes they do, how else do we make our own kind?" I was starting to doubt her intelligences. Buffy shook her head.

"No, the exchange blood with the dying and the have fangs and go ka flooey in the sun. Or if they are staked, or catch on fire."

"Fire kills us, but not stakes, or sun. I think that you're crazy." Emmet insisted.

"Weird, Carlisle, is it possible that there are more than just vampires like us?" Edward asked.

"Most defiantly, cuz I staked them." Buffy answered instead of Carlisle.

"So, it's like we our own species. But what are we called?" Carlisle puzzled.

"Oo Oo! Giles! I bet he would know!" Willow looked as if she were going to explode.

"Do you know his number?" Buffy asked Willow. She pulled out a slip of paper.

"Never leave home without it." Willow pulled out a very cheap phone and slowly dialed a number. I scoffed; this was going to be a while.

"While you talk with Giles, or while we wait, I am going to talk to Dawn." Buffy said, glaring at Seth. This was going to be a night.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16- BYPOV

"What the hell are you thinking? You already have a boyfriend!" I started when Dawn and I reached the kitchen. She had her arms crossed and was smirking.

"I don't know, maybe that he's better than a vampire. And I can just dump Romeo, he can go find another Juliet." I remembered Dawn first boyfriend. I sighed.

"Not by much, he is a werewolf." I lowered my voice when I said werewolf.

"Willow dated one before, and you didn't care." Dawn argued. I grunted.

"Oz didn't date my little sister!" I snapped back at her.

"Well he's not a real wolf anyway, that blond guy said that the shape shift into wolves, not that they are the wolf." Dawn was no longer smirking, but was pleading with her eyes. Her hand was out as she made her point.

"Does not mean that you are in good care. Dawn I need to make sure you're safe. Remember how you felt when Spi I mean you know who, came back after he tried to rape me? I feel that way now Dawn." I stuttered over** his** name, not wanting to bring back painful memories.

"But SPIKE harmed you, Sethy hasn't done a thing to me," Dawn cleared her throat and looked down. I waited for the pain to pass before talking again. But something caught my attention.

"Sethy? You're calling him Sethy now? What is he calling you Dawny in the next room? Are you two gonna make out on the couch thinking I won't catch you? Are you gonna have sex? Oh God Dawn, you don't even know him!" I was outraged. I barley heard the small cough behind me. I turned to see Seth right behind me, red as a tomato under his dark tan skin.

"Oh, god I'm so sorry, but um, ew," I was stuttering trying to find words.

"No, it's cool, my sis was chewing me out to, I got sick of it and sorta missed Dawn. But you know your right, but I don't think my mom would let me be alone with her. So, no sex, until marriage of course." Seth had a half smile.

"Marriage? Oh no, Dawn is not going to be married to someone who she just met today."

"I am here you know, you can stop talking like I'm not!" Dawn interjected and slouched to one side. Seth laughed.

"How about you and I talk later, 'kay Seth." I didn't want Seth anywhere near Dawn at this moment. Seth paused before speaking.

"Sure, as long as I don't have to be around Leah, my sister," He added at my, and probably Dawn's, puzzled look. He smiled, more at Dawn than me, and left the kitchen.

"See, nice guy! I wish you would just leave me alone!" Dawn started my way, which was by the exit.

"Oh ho, not so fast," I pushed her back. "we aren't done yet. He may be nice, but you still don't know him Dawn."

"I know what I feel, and that is all that matters." Dawn looked dazed. I scoffed, letting her know that that was bullshit. I remembered the love spell.

"I don't want you near him, until after I talk to him."

"NO! Please don't do that. I promise, he wouldn't hurt me!" Dawn actually got on her hands and knees. She never did that. And I do mean, never. She apparently must have remembered the love spell too.

"Fine, I'll talk to Leah, and get her opinion about it."

"NO!" Seth ran into the room, full of panic. "Not Leah, ask Sam, Jacob, Edward, Bella, or even Rosalie, just not Leah!" He was breathing hard his eyes wide. I raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, I'll ask one of them. God, you guys are strange," I walked out of the kitchen, and looked around the living room. A group of them were silent. Xander, Willow, and Kennedy was this group. The rest were quietly laughing. Leah was not trying to contain her laughter, neither was who I guess was Bella, since Reneesme was beside her. At least I thought it was Reneesme. They had blank looks instead.

The other red head, who I guess was Edward, I wasn't very sure, walked over to me.

"Seth can control himself, and better yet, he is the best body guard for Dawn." Edward said sincerely.

"Well, you never saw me in action," I pushed him out of my way before sitting down where I was before. "So did you get a hold of Giles?" I asked, hoping that she had.

"No luck, some French Slayer said he was away for training, guess he does that still while run the library. She gave me a number though!" She held up a small piece of paper. I nodded and she dialed. She gave the phone to me.

"Hello, Mr. Rupert Giles here." Giles' voice rang in the phone.

"Hey Giles, it's me, Buffy."

"Good lord, is it really? Well what can I do for you?"

"I need information, where are you anyway?"

"Oh, I'm in Seattle, Washington." How convenient!

"We're really close to you, Forks. Can you come see us?"

"Us?"

"Yeah, me and the gang."

"Of course! Do you mind if I bring a young Slayer, she would be excited to meet you?"

"Sure! This would be a good learning experience for her."

"That nasty eh?"

"Not really, just need to know something."

"Be there soon then. Where exactly are you?"

"A big house outside of town in the forest."

"I'm sure I'll find it."

"Bye, see you soon."

"Good-bye."

"Okay, Giles should be here soon." I was somewhat nervous, and I had to see what Dawn was up to.

"She is with Seth, don't worry, she is fine, plus Seth is being responsible." Edward said before I could even tell everyone what I was going to do. How the hell did he do that?

"I can read minds." He said smiling. Damn, wish I could do that. Then I could be, Uber-slayer. I can just hear the Da da da daaaa. God I can be a kid sometimes.

"I'll get the door." Edward said. Just a few minutes later there was there a knock on the door. The door opened and Edward led Giles into the room. I ran up and gave Giles a big hug.

"BUFFY! Dear lord, I think you cracked a rib," Giles held his side. Carlisle walked over calmly and quietly.

"Does it need to be checked?" He asked. Giles shook his head and Carlisle sat back down.

"Now what is the commotion about? Why did you want me to come see you?" Giles questioned. I just noticed the tan, brunette girl standing behind him.

"Who's that?" I asked Giles, pointing to the girl.

"Oh, right. This is Taylor, she will be going back to England with me and some of the girls will train her. Now what is this about?"

"Buffy, you need to check on Dawn and Seth, now." Edward said before I could get a word out of my mouth.

"Why? Are they doing inappropriate things together that I can bust them for?" I sounded eager. Well who wouldn't be in my case? I was going to bust my little sister! Even better, I got to punish her. I quietly tipped toed up the stairs and to the bedroom.

"DON'T SAY THAT! YOU PROMISED!" I heard Seth yell inside.

"Sethy, calm down, you're shaking." Dawn's voice was shaky.

"Run," I heard flesh tearing and Dawn screamed and ran out of the bedroom right into me. Seth was no longer there, instead it was a sandy colored wolf stood where Seth must have. The wolf bared it's teeth and I freaked. Dawn crouched behind me and was crying.

I ran towards the wolf that replaced Seth, and kicked him in the jaw. Then I side kicked his chest. Surprisingly, the gigantic wolf didn't fight back. He didn't even growl.

"What the hell happened Dawn?"

"I told him, something, about you and he freaked out and made me promise something, but after I did, I did what I promised not to anyway, and he exploded on me. I don't know why." Dawn said while sobbing.

"Some self-control huh? What did you promise Dawn."

"That I wouldn't downsize myself," She had her head down. "All I said was that I was stupid because I left the scythe by you." She continued to sob. I looked back at the wolf, who was supposedly, Seth. He was calm, and a tear fell from his eye.

"Bella, Dawn, you better get downstairs, I'm sure Seth would like some privacy right now." Edward was standing by Dawn.

"By the way Dawn, you're lucky that you were told to run, you could have been killed." Edward added, looking down on Seth. He hid his head under his ginormous paws. It was actually kinda funny. No wonder Dawn liked him, but she wasn't going to see him ever again.

"Dawn I don't want you anywhere near Seth, you hear me." I walked down the stairs, Dawn following after. She looked sad and lost. I heard Edward upstairs, "God damn it Seth, you need to control yourself, Buffy is not someone we have met before, in fact, she could have probably paralyze you if she knew how." I heard Edward on the stairs and he suddenly was right next to me. His face was blank and hard, until he saw Bella and Reneesme. I sat down next to Taylor, who crouched down in the couch, probably in fear.

"Don't worry, your safe." I was hoping that she would relax, but instead she grew tenser and hid her face in her shirt.

"Now why did you have me come here, Buffy?" Giles was staring at me, trying to figure out why he was here.

"We have to talk."

**Author's Note: Wow! Dramatic right? Anyway, in the next chapter, Giles will explain how the vampire species the Cullens are, come into existence. You probably may have heard it before, but I did my research and I want Kennedy to hear what she has become.**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Authors Note- For those who have not seen Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Season 7 or have heard what they do after season 7, this will clear some confusion, I hope. It is a recap of the last episode in season 7 to where my story began. Thank you for reading and please review. **_

_**This chapter is split into two, the past (italicized) and the present (normal) just to clear any confusion. Lillian Greene**_

_**P.S. All Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and all Buffy The Vampire Slayer characters belong to Josh Whedon. I will start adding my disclaimer, which I have been bad at doing.**_

Chapter 17- KPOV

Wow, I could see the little wrinkles in Giles' face, his face was full of tiny scratches too, where did he get those? Oh, wait those were the annoying contacts I had to wear so that Giles didn't freak out, or maybe it was for the little girl. I don't know, but I do know that they were annoying as hell! Why would they torture me like this! I lost my concentration to see Buffy and Dawn sit down.

"Well, I guess I should start at the beginning. Buffy, you know about the Takon Han. Well, it seems that we have just met their decedents, the evolved Takon Han, I believe that they are more civilized and have better means of reproduction. Well, for vampires anyway, but I believe that they can mate with humans and produce an offspring," Giles pointed to Reneesme. I raised an eyebrow. The Takon Han huh.

"_What if my power, was our power," Buffy said, and I piped up. I wanted to be the next slayer, to have the power to protect the world. At least then I wouldn't just be some whiney potential in Willow's eyes, I wanted to be equal with her, know the power she does._

"_Unto each generation a slayer is born, she alone will face the vampires the demons blah blah blah. Just because some men came up with that a million years ago. This woman right here," She pointed at Willow, who looked uneasy, "Has more power than those men. With her, and this," she pulled out the Scythe, "My power, will be our power. Ever girl who suppose to have the power, will have the power…" My mind went somewhere else as Buffy continued her speech. I could just imagine me, slaying vampires, doing cool flips. The other girls probably didn't work as hard as me, but if we all had that power, oh god, imagine it. _

"_But I can't do it alone Buffy, I'll need someone there to make sure it works." Willow added when Buffy was done talking._

"_I'll go with her, that way I can return the Scythe when she is done with it." I wanted to be with Willow, be the first to experience the great slayer feeling._

"_Fine, Kennedy, make sure that she doesn't go all black and bad." Buffy said looking me straight in the eye._

"_I will," I was prepared. I knew that Willow wouldn't as long as I was there with her. I was her string, she was the kite._

_We assembled in front of the school. Buffy held the knife with the inscription, which Andrew used to stab Jonathan and open the Seal of Dazathar. The seal would only open with blood. They would each cut their right hand and all open the seal, and jump into the Hellmouth, and Willow would do the spell while they did that. We met in the main hall. The school was nice, in fact, it was all destroyed for us, we didn't have to worry about that. Willow pointed me to the principal's office and I started setting up. Soon, she came in with the Scythe. She grimaced and took in a deep breath._

"_Don't worry Willow, I'll be right here to anchor you." I held her hand._

"_Yeah, anchor, in fact, how about you do the spell, maybe we would have a better chance of succeeding!" She smiled. I frowned at her._

"_Right, guess it has to be me, okay, get ready." She placed her hands on the Scythe. I watched her intensely, ready with an axe incase she lost control. Soon, the Scythe started to glow. I gasped and was pinned back to the floor._

_Pure energy radiated through out me, I felt power, strength, speed, and skill. The axe felt weightless in my hands. Soon, I adjusted and sat up._

"_Willow?" I looked over at her, to see her hair a different color, and flowing beautifully. No it wasn't black, there were no lightning bolts. She had white, shimmering hair. It was fanned out, like a goddess' skirt. Where a black lightning bolt should have been was a silver moon that glowed. She released the Scythe, but the energy that was in me didn't fade._

"_You are a god," I said, amazed._

"_And you're a slayer," She handed me the Scythe, "Get this to Buffy."_

_I gripped it and ran through the hall and down the stairs, finding the seal was easy, since I had been there before. I jumped in the hole to await a Takon Han, which I sliced his head off, easily._

"_I could get use to this," I mumbled. I spotted Buffy, "Buffy!" I screamed and tossed the Scythe, then started kicking Takon Hans like there was no tomorrow, which maybe true, if we lost. I heard Buffy shout commands, but they became gurgled, and I heard her moan. I elbowed the Takon Han in the face and turned to see Buffy hand Faith the Scythe, her side oozing blood. I continued to fight, seeing Faith toss the Scythe to Rona, who tossed it to Vi, and eventually to me. I killed several Uber-vampires. I saw the most amazing thing, Buffy got up and I instantly threw the Scythe to her, and watched her slice her way through Uber-vamps. I heard a soft thump and the ground shook. Buffy turned and I turned with her, to see the Uber-vamps running up the stairs. Spike was pushed against a corner, glowing bright yellow, as if he were the sun. I saw Buffy and Faith wave to us to get to the bus. Principal Wood was already there, hurt badly. We all sat down, getting into the first aid kits, helping the wounded. Faith got into the bus and shouted, "GO!" Wood slammed on the gas and the school collapsed, Buffy and Spike still inside. Dawn squealed and we all saw Buffy, jump off the top of a building and onto the top of the bus. Faith breathed easy, "Ease off, we're cool." We all hit the seats and opened the emergency door and the door off the bus. I stood outside, and stared at the crater that we called Sunnydale. It was deep, and rigid. _

"_What do we do now?" I heard Willow ask Buffy, who just stood there, silent._

"_Yeah Buffster, your not the only chosen one now, you can live." Xander said. I saw her just smile._

"_I know what I am going to do." I stated, and fiddled with my pocket._

"_What?" Buffy said turning towards me, smiling, a tear down her cheek._

_I pulled a ring out of my pocket and walked over to Willow, "Will you marry me, Willow Rosenburg?" Everyone gasped._

I thought long and hard about my new ancestory. The Takon Han had been our enemy for so long, that to think that I was a decendent, was just creepy, and disturbing.

I had never thought about what I was really, I had concentrated on the two words to get any meaning, which was very fuzzy. Nobody tells you that when you became a vampire, memories become very dull and hard to see. I hated having to squint at my own memories. Not only that, but it was hard trying to remember what my own mother's name was, what color my bedroom was. I remembered general things like Willow (recent memory) George Washington as first prez, and stuff that was useless to us. I hated having to try and remember my own child hood.

I stopped thinking about my memories that I didn't have and thought more about Caius. That backstabbing bastard lied to me, just to kill vampires he didn't like. I was going to rip his big, fat, vampire head and burn the damn Volturi to the ground, watch it and laugh, terrorize the city, make them hate it forever.

"That isn't a very good idea, Kennedy, terrorizing innocent people, Carlisle would be ashamed," Edward said, and I groaned. I hated that he could read my mind, I imagined myself flipping him off, and he just chuckled. I smirked.

"Not to mention me, why would you do that? That isn't the Kennedy I married." Willow said. I thought it would hurt, but it felt as if I could just shrug it off.

"I am a vampire, hello, that is kinda what we do." I said smugly, Willow looked hurt, and I tried not to laugh. It was kinda fun.

"Not to mention that you are still a slayer, killing innocent people is not what we do." Buffy interjected.

"What is a few dozen to all we saved? I need to eat." I pointed out. I thought it was a fair trade.

"We survive off of animals, Kennedy. I suggest you do the same." Carlisle said. I felt obliged to listen to him. I wanted to. I had to.

"_Kennedy, is this what you really want to do? Marry me?" Willow asked excitedly. I nodded and she smiled like a child getting a lollypop._

"_When? Where?" Buffy asked, looking happy that Willow was happy. I smiled._

"_Here, now, so I can get to the airport and take her someplace she has always wanted to go." I smiled, glad to know that._

"_Tibet!" Willow asked/shouted in joy. I nodded._

"_But we don't have a church, dresses, a minister. How do you expect her to marry you on the spot." Giles questioned._

"_Easy, Willow, do you take me to be your wife?" I asked._

"_Of course, I mean, I do," she bit her lip._

"_And I take you to be my wife, or I do. Let's kiss." I kissed her intensely. I wanted to spend forever with her. _

"_We need plane tickets and, uh, and clothes, do we even have that kind of money?" Willow asked me. I smiled._

"_My mom made me a checking account when I was three, I have plenty because I never touched it and she added about 1200 dollars a year."_

"_Wow, my wife is rich." Willow started fanning herself._

"_Yep, now lets get going." I said anctiously. I couldn't wait to get her in bed._

I groaned, just the thought of animals sounded gross, but I guess that it would help control myself, as if I wasn't already doing good.

"So, what about the wolves? What are they like?" Buffy asked Giles, glaring at Seth, again.

"Well, I presume that they would have to control their temper, because anger can cause the change. If they imprint, then they, both the wolf and the imprint, feel a need to be around each other. The wolf would feel the need to protect the imprint, not to mention that splitting the two apart would be imensly painful for both. Why do you ask?" Giles replied/asked. I giggled, knowing that Buffy was going to die if she had to live with a wolf as a brother in law. She pouted and stared at both Dawn and Seth.

"Seth imprinted on Dawn," Edward answered Giles. He smiled at Buffy, "She really does have the best protector, he can protect her against our kind and against the vampires you fight, Dawn is in very good hands." He must have noticed that Buffy didn't like the idea very much.

"I guess your right, but I still don't want to find you two making out on the couch," Buffy said sternly.

Every one was laughing, except Dawn and Buffy. Dawn knew that Buffy was serious and that she would get her way. I still smiled though. Seth's laughter died down a little when he saw Buffy's glare.

When the laughter died down, Giles said his good bye and left. The little girl, Taylor, followed him after having a talk with Buffy about the responsibilities of being a slayer. When they left, I plopped down on the couch and turned on the tube. A baseball game was on between the Cubs and Yankees. Emmet and I cheered for the Yankees, who ended up winning of course.

Soon, Edward and Bella left with Reneesme and Jacob. Reneesme was in Bella's arms, a funny sight to see, asleep and Jake looked like he would drop right on the spot. I said good night and led Willow to my room.

_The plane ride was long, but worth it. Willow and I held hands the entire time, and talked about adoption. When we were in Tibet, we were going to hike up the Himilayas._

_We landed and checked into a hotel on the edge of Tibet, not disturbing anyone. I bought hiking gear and we set up base camp. About 50 meters up, I heard a faint rumble. I looked up and barley saw through my goggles, an avalanche heading strait for us._

"_Willow! LOOK OUT!" I pushed her, hopefully out of the way, and let the snow cover me. The last thing I saw was white._

I was in bed with Willow, tempted to get her undressed, but she seemed disturbed.

"What's wrong, Will?" I asked, my voice very breath-taking. She groaned, "I'm thinking about this after noon, how you talked about terrorizing a whole city. That's not like you, Kennedy." She turned to look at me, her eyes worried, and she was frowning.

"Let's not worry about that tonight, we are finally together, plus I can live off of animals like the doc. I was just going to do that to get back at the Volturi." I replied. She didn't change her look.

"Kennedy, I'm not sure about us anymore, you kind of scare now, and I just don't feel that spark like I did long ago." Willow said, her face was hard and cold, showing absolutely no emotions at all.

"What? We, but, I, Willow." I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"I'm sorry Kennedy, but your not the same as you were before. Your, different, you've changed." Willow said, still showing no emotion.

"Well, duh, I am a vampire now," I pointed out, trying to joke.

"That isn't what I was talking about. You've changed more than that. I could live with you being a vampire, but the enjoyment of killing? You aren't the Kennedy that I fell in love with any more," Willow said, jumping out of bed. She was still showing no emotions, but I guessed that she was either hurt and sad, or glad to get rid of me.

"Fine, screw you then. I don't need you." I ran to the door. I didn't know if I could cry, but if so, I didn't want Willow to see.

"And I don't need nor want you. Good-bye Kennedy Velario."

"Good-bye Willow Rosenburg."

And with that, Willow walked out the door, and left me half broken, the other half barley together.

_**A/N: Wow, if you hate Kennedy as much as my family and I, you will like the rest of the story. Next is Willow's view and believe me, it is somewhat cruel to Kennedy. I am sorry if you like Kennedy, but this is how I want the story to go, and that means Kennedy gets dumped.**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I am so sorry Stephenie and Josh, I have forgotten to tell everyone about the geniuses behind these stories. The Twilight Saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer and Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Josh Whedon. Give these two geniuses a round of applause.**

Chapter 18: WPOV

I didn't know Kennedy anymore. It seemed that when I saw her in the meadow, that she wasn't who I thought she was. Now that she's a bloodthirsty vampire and thinks that the world owes her. Buffy has done twice as much work and asked for less, practically nothing! And not to mention the little fact that Buffy works twice as hard, except she is the oldest slayer right now and well, that kind of gives her the upper hand.

I was kind of glad that Kennedy was out of my life. She was a little snotty, and I guess I like shy women. She was bold and pressured me into marrying her.

I think that I wasn't over Tara still. I used Kennedy as a rebound, but I made a mistake by marrying her. A big one.

I shook my head as I walked down the big stairs. I heard something break, but I didn't investigate further.

Esme came up behind me and rubbed my shoulders. I smiled, glad to have Kennedy off my back. She stormed down the stairs, her eyes a bright crimson. Emmet laughed (at least I think it was Emmet) and she glared at him.

"Aw, look at the little newborn having a hissy fit," Kennedy hissed and I laughed (well on the inside at least) at how stupid she looked. Sure she was a gorgeous vampire, but she just looked stupid crouched like she was.

"I'll bet that I could beat you in Pickle ball, what do ya say?" he held out his hand and Kennedy straightened herself, and shook.

"Fine," Kennedy snarled, glaring at me. I decided to reply to the snarl.

"Go Emmet," Emmet laughed again, I guess not realizing that Kennedy and I were broken up.

"See, the red head knows who to go for," Kennedy's glare grew more intense. We all followed them out to the backyard, where a brand new Tennis Court (way larger than any average one) was built for this fun sport. Emmet was kind and carried me to the bleachers set up beside the court. The other Cullens were sitting there already. I sat beside Reneesme and Jacob. Reneesme's smile was sweet and comforting. Jacob watched intensely.

As Kennedy and Emmet got going, I could barley see what was going on in the game. Kennedy seemed to win 5 out 6 games. Emmet got upset.

"I DECLARE A DANCE BATTLE!" Apparently, Emmet was extremely competitive. Kennedy groaned.

"I won fair and square Emmet, just get over it," Emmet shook his head vigorously and started busting moves. Everyone started laughing and Kennedy joined in, looking like a complete dork. I wanted to do something horrible to her. I took off. I stumbled over stones and tree roots. I really only got about ten feet when I felt something hard and cold on my left shoulder.

"I know what your going to do, it won't work," a velvety male voice said. I jumped squirmed.

"Okay, just don't do that. Wait, what do you mean you know what I'm going to do? And it will work!" Really, I don't know what it was, but I had to sound confident.

"She is like marble, do you really think that a demon is going to kill her?" I suddenly thought of someone.

"D'Hoffran! Of course!" Edward laughed.

"He can't do anything to us, the Volturi scare him, Caius especially. And Kennedy is somewhat close to him," Edward snarled the name Caius. I wondered what he had against him. Maybe he threatened Bella. They were kinda a big threat seeing as they do have Reneesme. If there ever was a fight between them and the Volturi, I would be on their side. I was powerful, not their type of powerful, but enough to help accomplish a victory.

"That is very kind of you, but I don't think it will come to that, but if it does, we'll let you know," I had forgotten that Edward was walking with me.

_I will fight, someday._


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaim: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, nor Twilight, sorry. Any way, finally chp. 19!**

BAPOV

I hadn't really warmed up to Kennedy, but she seemed to have an "I don't care what I do, just so long as the po po don't catch me, it's legal" attitude. Nessie would tell me day after day how uncomfortable she was around her. She scared me as well, but in a way, she was family. And family shouldn't let family do stupid things, right?

Anyway, Kennedy and Willow broke up, and Kennedy blames the Volturi, I mean, hey, why not, aren't they to blame for everything? Stupid thing though, Kennedy wants to take the Volturi down. Incredibly stupid. How is she going to get to Aro with a shield defending him? She didn't really think it through. And she was mad at Willow for dumping her. I felt that I couldn't let her do that.

"Kennedy, are you thinking this completely through?" I asked her one-day, just to see what she would say, and hope she would realize how stupid and crazy it is to think you can take the Volturi down.

"Yes! I am the best vampire out there, no offense, I can take them down easily. You don't know me," Kennedy snapped back.

On the other hand, Buffy didn't like the idea of a werewolf dating her little sister. I had a hypothesis that Dawn is a little more than a little sister. Everyday, Dawn and Buffy would argue, and Seth couldn't take it, so I guess I assumed role of councilor. Both Seth and Dawn would talk to me. So finally I decided to talk to Buffy about them.

"Hey, Buffy, how's it going?" I asked casually. We were preparing dinner for the pack.

"My little sister is risking her life everyday, one of my best slayers is a smug vampire, and I am surrounded with my enemies, so just another day on the job," She replied rather cheery.

"Oh, well I kinda wanted to talk about, well, um… Seth and Dawn," I tried easing in, didn't work. Buffy stopped her work.

"What about them?" she retorted angrily. I paused.

"Well, I guess I just wanted to tell you that Dawn is in good hands. Seth is trustworthy, slow to get angry, and he is best friends with Jacob, my daughters imprint," I thought Buffy knew that Jacob and Reneesme were together, but apparently not, because her eyes grew wide, skin pale, and she practically froze.

"You trust one of those beast with your daughter!" She practically shouted. I just nodded.

"If I didn't, she would be miserable, and this isn't just a little crush Dawn will get over, it is true love. She and Seth belong together. Don't forget that Buffy, or you may ruin Dawns life by tearing them apart," I continued stirring the sauce for the meat. When I turned to look at Buffy, she just stood there, her eyes were filled with tears.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Buffy sniffled and shook her head.

"Nothing, just, well, it's nothing," She continued to work. I didn't push her. She was obviously lost in a memory. I rubbed her shoulder.

"Seth would never hurt Dawn on purpose, Buffy. She is really in safe hands," I wasn't sure she was convinced.

"You don't know Dawn," she simply replied.

"And you don't know Seth," I countered.

"I guess your right, but i don't feel like Dawn is safe, or even ready for something this serious. We have to look at the big picture, and…" I cut her off

"And nothing. The big picture is that if Dawn doesn't have Seth, she could be miserable until she dies. Do you want that for her?" I guess I brought back her memory, because her eyes were in tears again. She rested her head on her hands and I heard her cry. I rubbed her shoulder and kissed her head, like I would with Reneesme whenever Jacob had to run patrol. She sniffled and raised her head. Her eyes were red and still glistening from tears.

"She hasn't ever had this serious of a relationship with any boy. I'm scared about what it will do to her. I know that Seth is completely right for her, but I can't help but feel protective. I can't let go of her and pass her to him. I'm not done yet, not done training her to be the best she can be. Not done keeping her for myself and the people she grew up with. I'm not ready to trust her life with someone else. And I don't know how to be ready. Bella, I've fought demons, vampires, and werewolves, but I have never had to see Dawn put her life in for someone else. I can't, and I guess that is why I won't let them be together. I'm scared for Dawn," Tears dripped down her cheeks as she told me this. I nodded. It nearly tore my father apart to let me be with Edward. I still had troubles with Jacob, but I guess it was better for me because I knew Jacob. Buffy didn't know Seth and it had only be a few weeks.

"What about you. Have you ever felt something like that. Like you can't lose him or you'll die," I thought about when Edward left me. It stuck out in my human memories, because of the pain.

"Yeah, he was a vampire, and he was special. In my freshman year in college, he had a chip implanted into his brain that stopped him from hurting humans. He was obsessed with killing me, ending me. Any way, Spike, that was his name, well he started collecting pictures, drawings, and clothing from and of me. I was disgusted by it, tried to get him to back off. He did so much for me. He tried to save Dawn, he was with me through everything trying to prove his love for me. I didn't give him a chance until I had came back. I let him do unspeakable things to me. He almost raped me. After that he disappeared. I thought he was gone. And Willow was in England. It was Dawn, Xander and me. We had to fight the bad without them. It was hard. Then he came back. He was living in the new school basement, I thought it drove him insane. Next day he's helping us. He accidently killed the guy, and I discovered he had a soul. I didn't know what to think of it. It tore him apart. He was under the influence of the First Evil. When we found what was wrong, they wanted to kill him, instead they fixed him. When we went into our battle, he gave his life for us, for me. He died and now, I can't fix it, cookie me is crumbs," She was in tears. She lost me with the cookie reference, but I didn't pry.

"So, now your scared Dawn is going to get hurt too," I concluded. It was logical, and right. Buffy nodded. I never thought about Reneesme getting hurt, just because Jacob knew not to leave her like Edward did to me. I had forgiven him because he came back. Edward would have died for me if he had the chance. I guess that Buffy thought in her mind that Seth would be like Spike and leave Dawn in "crumbs" But I knew Seth would never leave her like that. He would give his life for her, but only to protect her, or if she gave the command.

"Seth isn't like that, he would never hurt Dawn like that. He would only die to save her life. And hers alone," I tried to convince her. I was better about lying since I became a vampire, but this time I was telling the truth.

"I know, I just don't want Dawn tried to cook to early, she is still dough. I just lost you didn't I?" she asked. I guess I had a blank look.

"Yeah, what is with the cookie reference?"

"Well, one night, I was with an old friend and I told him that I am cookie dough and that I wasn't done baking and that when I was, someone would enjoy cookie me. I almost said eat, but he was a vampire too, so eat wasn't the best analogy," she smiled. I think my mission was accomplished. I smiled at her. I grabbed plates and set them on the family table along with silverware. Kennedy and Emmet went hunting. I felt sorry for her, Emmet was probably taunting her about their pickle ball game. I had a gut wrenching feeling in my stomach about her taking on the Volturi, but there was nothing I could do to stop her. I tried talking to her once though, after the whole, did-you-think-this-through talk.

"Kennedy, you do realize how big the Volturi is right?" I questioned, challenging her knowledge. She merely nodded her head.

"Are you sure you can handle it," Once again, she nodded her head.

"I know that I don't exactly warm up to you, but your like family, and family doesn't let family do stupid things," I bit my lip.

"It's not stupid, and I am not your family," She spit. The venom was clear in her voice. I backed off and hadn't brought the subject up since.

I really did care about her, though. She was family whether she knew it or not.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Buffy the Vampire slayer. You guys should know who owns them, so onward story!**

BYPOV

I ached all over. I was sobbing so hard about Spike, and he would never come back.

I sat up when I heard a knock on my door. I wiped my eyes and nose and got up to get the door. It was Esme. Her eyes were compassionate and she looked at me with empathy.

"Dear, supper is ready, if you would like to eat that is," she added. I nodded, and jumped out of bed. Esme smiled slightly and rubbed my shoulder while we walked down the stairs. I saw why now she was the mother, not because she was the oldest woman, but because of her motherly skills. I straightened up and smiled when I reached the bottom of the stairs. I knew that I could never bring Spike back from tears, but it felt like that wasn't in my control. I guess my eyes didn't know that.

"Would you like some crab?" Edward asked gently. I nodded, thinking about how lucky everyone was to have a companion that they loved who could never leave them. Even Dawn now had someone who could be there for her. I was with Willow and Xander, the odd ones, never to love again now that our one loves were gone.

Xander had Anya, she died for Andrew. Willow had Tara, who was murdered by Warren. I had Spike, who died to save me. The three amigos, always to be together, somehow different from the rest of the group. Being the ones who were always alike when they were different. Why were we like that? Why did we have to be different?

I thought about how easy it could be, just a snap of the neck, and I could join him. No, I had to be here, for Dawn, if no one else, she would be there for me.

"Buffy, we've been thinking about Kennedy, she's leaving tonight, is there anything you would like to tell her?" Carlisle asked. He was obviously disturbed by the fact that Kennedy was going to take on the entire Volturi by herself. I shook my head. I wasn't going to wish an idiot luck. I wasn't going to tell her to be safe, because stupid, deadly risks like this didn't deserve safety. She was going to die, and nothing we did would stop her. I knew this, she knew this, the Cullens knew this, everyone knew this, so why should we try?

"Wait, tell her that she stupid, irresponsible, a fucked up little bitch. If you can't I will," She would listen to me. She knew that I called suicide stupid, and she knew that I wasn't going to waste my time wallowing over her for something that was to stupid to care about.

"Buffy? Are you okay?" Jasper asked. He must have sensed my rise in anger.

"Fine, just Kennedy will know what I mean," I walked away.

Screw Kennedy, she wanted to die, I wasn't going to stop her.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or Twilight, this is just for the sake of having something to do besides reading, chores, homework, ect.**

**A/N- In case you like Kennedy, I would recommend not reading the last four chapters, just because I don't want a whole bunch of reviews that complain about what I do. You don't like it, don't read it, that simple.**

**A/N 2: The Italicized wording is when Kennedy is killed because I can't have her write about what it felt like to die, so instead it will be like Aro is reading her mind at that point. Just so you know the difference.**

KPOV

I was really mad, like extremely pissed. Why didn't they think I could do it? I could bring the Volturi to their knees any day, then Willow would see. Oh god Willow, I missed holding her so much. She was the light when I was in the dark, she was everything I wasn't.

God, I'm a god now and I am whining over a stupid, weak, unappreciative human. I was going to show her that I was capable of doing things for myself with out her dense protection.

I was in my room packing for my little trip. I had some packets of blood for when I was in the forests. I never got the whole "vegetarian" meal thing.

Okay to tell the truth, I was scared to death. I don't think that I would make it out of there alive. I didn't really want to die again, because I know that if they were even nice enough to tear me apart, I would probably feel every bit of it. I would feel the fire burn me body. I would feel my body be torn apart, again. The only difference is that this time, it would be real. I wouldn't just feel like it, I would feel the actual thing. I died once, I didn't need to die again. It was completely likely that I would though, but I won't stop. I need to do this.

I grabbed my bag and ran down the stairs and out the door before I could get any last minute 'good-byes'. I jumped in my car and drove as fast as I could to get to the nearest airport.

I got on the earliest flight to Chicago. I didn't want anyone following me.

As soon as I boarded the plane, I relaxed. I grabbed my iPod from my bag and turned on my music to Avril Lavigne's Wish You Were Here. I'd been listening to it quite a bit, thinking about Willow. I tried not to think of her, but I couldn't help it. She was really gone, and there was nothing I could do about it. Why did it have to hurt so much? Why did she leave? What did I do wrong? Why couldn't I get these questions? She was my world, but to her, I guess I was a joke, a parasite, like if she interacted with me she would be infected too.

I wish I could sleep; it would make this flight so much easier. I wouldn't have to wish that she was here, I wouldn't have to hurt, and I could escape reality. Even though I was a vampire, I couldn't really escape reality, because it was always there.

The plane landed in Chicago, and I made the worst mistake in my life. I called Willow. Of course she didn't answer.

"Willow, it's Kennedy, I just want you to know that even though you hate me and think I am the biggest mistake in the world, I love you, and I always will, even when I'm dead," I hung up, my eyes burning. I wish I could cry. I wish I could go back to being a regular human. I wish that I wasn't a vampire, being a vampire sucked. No not like that kind of sucking, but I do that too. It was unlikely that I would ever feel the excitement of dusting a vampire again. It was impossible for me to ever be able to feel my own warm skin pressed against someone else's. It was impossible for me to ever know what it is like to have a life growing inside me. Why did this happen to me?

The next flight was boarded. I listened to Love the Way You Lie by Emeinem. I wished I could feel the salty, warm tears run down my face. I wish I could wrap someone, anyone, in my arms and feel the butterflies rush in my stomach. I was going to never feel those things again.

I might as well die, because I'm already half way there.

We landed in Europe and I went to a car rental, not wanting to arouse suspicion. I drove past fields, through towns, and over hills. By the time I reached Italy, it was about 5 days since I left the Cullen's house.

I covered everything, not wanting to reveal myself. I went through the Volturi doors. No one stopped me.

I walked past all the dark tunnels to finally reach the main room. Aro, Marcus, and Caius were sitting, the two wives behind them. The guard didn't stop me.

"I believe we sent you with a mission, if I am not mistaken?" Caius said. Aro glared at him. Then turned back to me.

"Child, how was your trip?" Aro said gently, as if he could see the pain in my eyes. I was still, knowing that the next move I made would kill me. I wasn't going to do it. I gave up. I wanted to die.

_Aro's POV_

_She was there, not moving. I saw pain in her eyes, she was also scared. Something was going to happen, I wanted a better picture. _

"_Come here child," I commanded. She walked forward, slowly and stiff. She was nervous, scared, and alone. I held my hand out when she came to me. She took it, and I saw everything._

_Caius wanted to end Reneesme, the sweet little girl, and he sent Kennedy after her. He knew that with her gift, she would succeed. Hardly, she failed, she was convinced otherwise by Edward, talented boy. She found her love, but she was broken, her true love destroyed her, leaving her empty and hollow with a death wish. She wanted to bring us down._

"_Kill me," she pleaded softly. It was a murmur that I could barely hear. She didn't want the pain anymore. It was strong enough that I felt it. I never felt such pain since I killed my own sister. Even Caius didn't know what pain there was. He would have loved it. He always loved pain. _

"_As you wish Kennedy. Felix, dispose of this, but, Alex, please spare her the pain," I didn't think she should have suffered more than necessary. _

"_No, make it painful, I want to feel it," She said. She wanted to feel more pain than her heart breaking. Alex stayed at his position. I didn't command it any other way. _

"_Felix, please then, continue," I said. Caius looked at me with a wondering look._

"_The child failed her mission, destroy her," I wanted to walked away to avoid watching. Something was gripping me to the chair, as if I had to suffer with her. I hated it. It was like watching Didyme die again. _

_She screamed, so did Didyme. She cried, so did Didyme. She smiled, Didyme didn't. Kennedy was bringing my ghosts back. She was torturing me. Her smile was peaceful, through the screams I could hear her laugh, the tears not being shred were happy. She was never going to have to feel pain again. She wasn't in pain now, she was in peace, it was hell, but to her, heaven. She let go, and went to rest. _

"_Send a letter to the Cullen's, they should know what has happened. Tell them we are sorry and we tried to succumb her pain, but she refuse, arrange a funeral in Forks," I said. I sat like stone as I watched the guards scurry. I closed my eyes, as if I were dreaming, and lost myself. Didyme, I love you sister. Please forgive me._


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Buffy the Vampire slayer. This is for entertainment purposes. **

**A/N: I have three chapters left, and all three are about the same, just in different views. So I don't really know the purpose of this note, it's just there to annoy you.**

WPOV

We received a letter today, from Italy. Kennedy died, as we expected. I thought it was somewhat ironic how she said that she wouldn't die, but in the end she did. It humored me that she didn't listen to us when we told her she couldn't do it. I chuckled to myself, thinking that now she couldn't hurt anyone anymore. She was gone.

We held a funeral because they sent us her ashes. We were going to bury them. I was going to have the honor of placing them in the hole. I thought it was hilarious that I got to bury her. Then again, I also felt like there was a black pit in my stomach telling me something, like I actually cared. I shook it off and agreed to go dress shopping with Alice. I think, though, she went a little over the top. For my dress, it was long and flowing with a ribbon hanging down in front. A cloak covered the rest of it. It came with a square like hat with feathers on the left side. Of course it was black, but I wish it was a brighter color, like yellow.

Buffy and Dawn got dresses too, but theirs were more, revealing.

Buffy's had a halter top with a sleek skirt. On her skirt, she too, had a ribbon hanging down. She had long, fingerless gloves and a thin head band.

Dawn's dress was more, childish. It had a long sleeve shrug with fingered gloves. It was medium sized and Buffy made her promise to were black leggings underneath. She also found an ivy ring that "completed" the outfit.

Alice decided to get something slutty and sexy. Her off the shoulder sweet heart top, lined corset, and lacy skirt with tail was gorgeous and to top it off, it had an emblem that stood out.

Rosalie, Bella, Reneesme, and Esme came with us as well.

Rosalie's dress was a little more modest than Alice's, but had almost the same effect on me. The top folded into itself it seemed. A ribbon separated the skirt and midriff and the skirt was a baby doll dress that revealed Rosalie's legs. She had long gloves with it. She found a black tiara to go with it.

Bella's dress was almost like Dawn's, but it showed more skin. She also chose to wear leggings. The skirt was layered and the midriff was held up by ribbons. She had a shrug and shear gloves. She found a collar necklace and a ribbon headband to go with it.

Reneesme's I won't go into much detail, mainly because I'm scared Jacob would get after me for looking at his girl. She had a short flaired dress with swirls around the middle. Her neck held up her top and she had long gloves and a small tiara.

Esme's was mother like. She wore a simple dress with a lace shrug and lace gloves. She had a small band to go around her forehead.

Next, Alice took us shoe shopping. I got simple shoes, it didn't really matter because my dress was so long. Esme and Buffy did too, though Buffy's were opened toe. Alice got stilettos with a lacey ribbon around the ankle. Bella's and Reneesme's were similar in design, but with simple straps. Dawn found a pair with jewels on her feet, showing off her toes. Rosalie got a pair of medium sized boots with hers.

We paid for our stuff and packed it home. The boys all had tuxedo's, even Xander, which was hilarious watching him try to tie a bow right. Edward eventually just tied it for him. We all got dressed and drove out to the burial site.

I went with Buffy, Dawn, Seth, and Xander. Seth insisted on driving, but Buffy reined him in when she said that if he sat in the back, he cuddle with Dawn. Seth hopped in the back with Dawn and Buffy while Xander took passenger side and I drove. The Cullen's all took their own separate cars. We stayed in the back to follow them all. We set out and I tried to tell a joke, but I don't think it worked.

"So, what do you call me on vacation?"

"Will? Is this really a good time?" Buffy asked.

"Yes, now what is the answer?" I retaliated. Buffy sighed.

"I don't know. What's the answer?" She asked.

"Oo oo! I got this, a sandwich!" Xander said while bouncing in his seat. I smiled and nodded. Xander grinned and Seth and Dawn laughed. Buffy didn't even smile.

"Come on Buffy, it's not like we didn't warn her. Plus she is a vampire," Dawn said. Seth put his arm around her. Buffy sighed and stared out the window.

"She was my best girl. What get's me is why she did it, she wasn't ever suicidal." Buffy leaned her head on the window. I tightened my grip on the wheel, a twinge of guilt. I was the reason she wanted to die, and now I was laughing before I was going to bury her. Some person I am.

"Hey, maybe she decided that it was going to happen eventually. If she hurt anyone, we would have to kill her anyway. At least you know that she had the option to make it painless," Seth said. Buffy sighed.

"But she didn't." I bit my lip. Buffy was right, she didn't take the option to make it painless; she went through with the pain. The car was silent. Soon, we turned into a graveyard and parked. I got out with Kennedy's ashes in my hands. I promised myself that I wasn't going to cry. She got what she deserved. Carlisle held a bible in his hand and there was a small hole dug up. I placed Kennedy's ashes in it. I barley heard Carlisle reading from the bible. When Edward and Emmet got shovels, everyone else began to leave. I waited until they were done, which wasn't very long. Then I sat down on the ground beside the headstone.

"Well, I just lose everyone don't I? I don't even try, and they just go. Poof." A tear trickled down my cheek. "I guess life is like that, huh? You lose stuff, but eventually you find it. I don't even know if I will see you again. Or if I'll even see Tara. Buffy was right, this was about Tara; about me moving on and letting her go. Maybe I just clung to you because I was scared. You were a tether, but now I need to be free. I'm sorry." Tears ran down my cheeks. I couldn't stop. I knew that someone would hear, but that's okay, because I needed to hear it myself.

"Remember playing sick, and patrolling. The end of the world really brings people together. I just missed Tara, and you were new. I used you like a new toy, and you thought it was real. I thought it was real too, but it wasn't. I'm really sorry Kennedy, I love you." I stood up, still crying and walked back to the car. Everyone was already in. I got in the drivers seat and asked everyone if they were ready to go. They all nodded and I started the car.

"Wanna talk about it?" Xander asked. I shook my head.

"Don't forget, yellow crayon," he said. I smiled through my tears.

When we got back to the Cullen's house, I packed my bags.

"Going somewhere?" Bella came into my room and looked at my bags.

"Yeah, I can't stay here, I need to go." I picked up the shirt I wore when I broke up with Kennedy. I threw it in the trashcan, then picked up the shirt I wore when she told me we were going to the Himalaya's and packed it.

"Where are you going to go?" She asked. I shrugged my shoulders and packed another shirt.

"Maybe New York, maybe somewhere foreign, like Tijuana." I folded a pair of pants and packed them.

"You can stay here, with us, we've got plenty of room. Esme would be thrilled," Bella said, almost like she was pleading me to stay.

"I'm sorry, but I can't stay here, I need to find a place where I can be myself and find someone just as special as Kennedy and Tara. I can't do that here." I stopped packing to face Bella. She bit her lip.

"What if I introduced you to someone?" She asked. I sighed.

"Not even then, I need to find someone myself, maybe I can find Oz again," I mentioned Oz under my breath. I didn't know what he was doing, or how he would react to seeing me.

"Willow, I consider you, Buffy, Xander and Dawn all family. I can't just stand here and let you leave, at least not without knowing that you're going to be safe." She stood there, waiting for an answer.

"I will be, maybe I'll go back to England and study more with everyone there. I just can't stay here, and I will be safe." I turned to her and looked at her emotionless face. She blinked, as if she was going to cry, but quickly looked up at me.

"Be safe then," she said before leaving the room. I continued packing all my stuff. I crept down the stairs and out the door and into the car. I stuffed my bags into the trunk and got in the car.

"So your leaving again huh?" I jumped to see Buffy in the passenger side.

"You scared me Buffy, you shouldn't do that," I said before starting the car.

"Yeah, I know, there's a lot of things I shouldn't do, like let you leave." She stared at me. I smiled nervously and clenched my keys.

"Buffy, I just can't…" I started, but she interrupted me.

"Stay here? Neither can Xander, but I miss it. Just our little family, no wedges, all together. It's been a while since we had that. Now Dawn has a boyfriend, we have a new family, you and Xander have things you need to do, Giles is always busy with the new Watcher's Council. I never realized that we would grow apart. Will, have fun, and be safe, I would hate for anything to happen to you," She leaned over, gave me hug, and got out of the car. I was still for a moment before starting the car. I drove out of there and started for Seattle. I would return the car and get a flight to Chicago, then head over to England.

In all, I think it could be worse, I could have nowhere to go. I could be evil again, but I learn fast.

_My last message to Kennedy, wherever she may be, I'm sorry and I love you. I will always keep you close to my heart. /3 _


End file.
